


One Way Or Another

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 2 Rev Bem helps Harper face his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One Way Or Another  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rev Bem/Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 218  
>  **Summary:** Set during season 2 Rev Bem helps Harper face his fears.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

After a few months of Harper jumping every time he rounded a corner to see him standing there, Rev Bem had finally had enough. One way or another he was going to help Harper face his fears even if he had to spank him first.

Silently, Rev walked into the engineering room. “Harper, I must speak with you.” 

Harper jumped as if he’d been attacked by the magog... again. “Sorry, Rev Bem. But now’s really not a good time.”

“Now is the only time, Harper.” He kept his hand behind his back as he walked closer.

Harper couldn’t stop himself from flinching as he turned to face the magog. “What is it?”

“I’m going to help you get over your fear.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. How the Rev expected to help him when it was his kind that had done this to him, he didn’t know. “No offense. But I don’t think so, Rev Bem.”

Rev Bem slowly let his hand dangle by his side so that Harper could see the long handled paddle he was holding.

The engineer eyed the paddle warily. Surely he wouldn’t! Rev Bem was a Wayist. He didn’t believe in... but just in case he should probably hear what he had to say. “What exactly did you have in mind?”


End file.
